roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnapping of Tony Stark
: "God, it seems like a thousand years ago. I fought my way out of that cave... became Iron Man." : ― Tony Stark The Kidnapping of Tony Stark was the abduction of Tony Stark carried out by the Ten Rings through orders by Obadiah Stane, who intended to kill Stark after he had tested the Jericho missile in Afghanistan. The Ten Rings forced Stark and Ho Yinsen to build a new missile for them, only for the two to build an armoured suit instead, which allowed Stark to escape. This event was the catalyst which prompted Stark to abruptly cease operations in the weapons division of Stark Industries, and set him on a path to become Iron Man. Background Obadiah Stane had been selling Stark Industries weapons to the Ten Rings under the table for some time. Wanting to take over Stark Industries, Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony Stark. Stark had been testing his Jericho missile for the United States Air Force in Afghanistan. After a successful test, he travelled back to Bagram Air Base in a Humvee convoy. Kidnapping of Tony Stark Attack During the trip, the Humvee in front of them was destroyed by the Ten Rings. The soldiers that were guarding Tony Stark, Jimmy, Pratt, and Ramirez, were killed as they exited the Humvee. Stark attempted to flee but was nearly killed by a missile that his company manufactured. The missile threw several pieces of shrapnel into Stark's chest, only centimeters away from his heart. The terrorists grabbed Stark and fled the area. James Rhodes' Humvee arrived at the area five minutes later, but by that time, Stark was already gone. Imprisonment Tony Stark was hooked up to an electromagnet powered by a car battery, which kept the shrapnel from reaching his heart. He was put into a cell with Ho Yinsen, who had also been captured by the Ten Rings. They were instructed to make a Jericho missile for the Ten Rings. Instead of making a missile, Stark and Yinsen secretly worked on an armour that would help them escape. They also made a miniature Arc Reactor so Stark could move without carrying around the car battery. Working on the armour for three months, Stark and Yinsen formed a strong bond between one another. When they finally finished the armour, the two prepared to escape. Escape Ho Yinsen tried to distract the terrorists so Tony Stark could charge the Arc Reactor came across a large group of the terrorists. Stark's suit reached full power and headed out of the Ten Rings Base. Killing several of the terrorists, he came upon Yinsen, who had severe injuries sustained from the large group of terrorists, who told him not to waste his life before dying. After exiting the cave and destroying all of their stolen weapons, Stark flew out of the area, but the suit's flight capabilities malfunctioned, causing him to fall. Aftermath After crashing, Tony Stark wandered around in the desert of Afghanistan trying to find civilisation. Eventually, he was found by soldiers of the United States Air Force, including James Rhodes. When Stark returned to United States of America, he announced that he was shutting down the weapon manufacturing division of Stark Industries. Category:Events